Cashbot Headquarters
Cashbot Headquarters is the boss for Mezzo Melodyland. Cashbot Headquarters is also known as Cashbot HQ or CBHQ. Cashbot Headquarters if a cog headquarters where the Cashbots perform their duties. Cashbot Headquarters is located on Soprano Street in Mezzo Melodyland. Cashbot Headquarters holds two main activities for toons to participate in: Cashbot Mints and the Cashbot vault. Within the Cashbot Vault, toons find and fight the Chief Financial Officer, the boss of the Cashbots. Train Yard The main area within Cashbot Headquarters is named the train yard. The cogs within this area range from levels 6 - 8 The area resembles a train station, with piles of money and gold bars all around. The trains also are seen transporting money or gold bars. To cross throughout this headquarters, a toon must walk along the red crosswalks. If a toon is run over by this train while crossing the red crosswalks, a toon is deducted 10 laff points. There are three Cashbot Mints within the Cashbot Headquarters. These mints are located throughout the train yard. At the very opposite end of the train yard is the Cashbot Vault. Cashbot Mints Within Cashbot Headquarters, there are three Cashbot Mints that are located throughout the train yard. The three mints are as followed: * Bullion Mint * Dollar Mint * Coin Mint Cogs within the mints range from levels 5 - 13. The mint supervisor is a level 13 exe Cashbot cog. Upon completing the mint, toons go through their victory dance and are rewarded the cogbucks they earned, and toons are teleported back to the train yard. Depending on which mint is completed, and how many fights are skipped, the cogbucks vary in number. Cashbot Vault The Cashbot Vault is where toons find and fight the Chief Financial Officer. The Cashbot Cog Disguise is required to enter the Cashbot Vault. Up to eight toons may enter at once to fight the Chief Financial Officer. There are three tiers of this boss fight: * Tier 1: Level 13 cogs, 1 unite rewarded, 500 CFO Health, 1 - 3 suit average * Tier 2: Level 14 cogs, 2 unites rewarded, 1000 CFO Health, 4 - 6 suit average * Tier 3: Level 15 cogs, 3 unites rewarded, 1500 CFO Health, 7 - 8 suit average Within this boss fight, there is a regular cog fighting round, a skelecog cog fighting round, and a boss fight. Within the boss fight, there are four cranes and goons that emerge from either side of the Chief Financial Officer. Toons split up their tasks and one half stomp goons to disable them, and the other half man the cranes to pick up the Goons and stun the Chief Financial Officer with the Goons. Once a certain amount of damage is dealt, the Chief Financial Officer becomes stunned and is able to be hit by safes that are surrounding the cranes. If a safe is thrown without the Chief Financial Officer being stunned first, the boss will equip the safe on it's head. If the Chief Financial Officer has a safe equipped, the boss cannot be hit by goons until another safe is thrown at the boss's head. Throughout the fight, Goons will get increasingly larger and deal more damage, as well as the Chief Financial Officer's damage being buffed. Once the Chief Financial Officer is defeated, the toons do their victory dance, and are rewarded a random unite, then teleported back to Mezzo Melodyland.